What was that for?
by RannaLi
Summary: It was Sam's fault! No Dean started it! Ow what was that for? How old are you boys again?  slight Wincest


Brotherly love... Mostly. (Slight Wincest)

* * *

"No Sam, stop. Ehh no, don't."  
Dean woke up in a cold sweat. His green eyes open wide in the blackness of their cheap motel room.

"Goddam it." Dean whispered to himself, "There is seriously something wrong with me."  
Dean glanced over to his right and even in the darkness he could make out the sleeping shape of his brother Sam. He is snoozing on his side. It's so quiet in their room, quiet enough so that the only noise is the slow breath of Dean's little brother. Dean leaned back into his bed and repeated, "There is SERIOUSLY something wrong with me." Dean slowly closed his eyes and willed himself into sleeping without dreaming.

"Wake up Dean!" Sam was practically punching Dean awake.

"Christ Sammy. Where's the fire?" Dean asked as he pulled his jeans over his boxer shorts.

"They found us. I've distracted them but we've got to move now!"

The brothers grabbed all their things and ran for the Impala. Dean jammed the keys in and sped around the corner and then off into the distance.

"Mind telling me what that was all about?" Dean asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"That," Sam started, "was barely escaping arrest by the police."

"Oh, well in that case it's a good thing we finished the job yesterday."  
Sam snorted, "Phst well we probably wouldn't have had to rush out like that if SOMEONE hadn't made the kill look like a murder scene."

"Are you saying it's my fault that a shape-shifter painted the walls in blood so I would get the heat for it?" Dean said with a false shocked expression.

"All I'm saying is that you have to be more careful." Sam looked straight into Dean's eyes. Dean smirked.

"Here's something you should be careful for."  
Dean grabbed Sam into a headlock with his right arm and nooggied him while steering the car with his left elbow.

"Ow man! Quit it! Put your hands in the freaking wheel!"

"Say uncle." Dean's proceeded to grin evilly.

"Dude I'm not 12. Ow OW UNCLE UNCLE!"

"Haha." Dean felt a sense of accomplishment. Sam punched him in the gut, "That's revenge."

Dean punched Sam in the shoulder, "That's for good measure."

Sam started poking Dean everywhere he could. Dean was helpless to defend himself with one arm against Sam's long limbs. The car swerved a wheel off the empty road.

"My baby's got nothing to do with this." Dean pulled over. They both got out of the car. Dean tackled Sam onto the grassy side of the road. They rolled everywhere, getting grass in each other's hair and stains on their knees. Dean was laughing as Sam was trying his best to pin his brother to the ground. Finally Sam managed to get a grip on his slippery brother by holding Deans wrists apart and intertwining his legs around Dean's waist. "What are you gonna do now?" Sam was all out of breath.

Dean lifted himself as best as he could and he kissed Sam on the cheek, "That's your reward for besting me at wrestling."  
Sam blushed all over his face.

"Now get off of me and I'll buy us breakfast or lunch or brunch rather." Sam silently got off of Dean and walked to the car.

Dean drove to the nearest fast-food joint that wasn't in the previous town. They decided to buy wraps from some random drive-thru. Dean was chanting "bacon bacon bacon" as they pulled up to the cashier window. Sam was still silent. They got their take-out bag and drive off.

"Hey Sammy, why don't ya phone up Bobby and ask him if he's got any new gigs for us." Dean took a massive bite out of his greasy bacon wrap.

"Yeah sure." Sam replied.

"Dude, you okay?" Dean asked, noticing Sam's silence.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sam flipped open his phone and dialled Bobby's number.  
Dean tuned out and hummed Black Sabbath while finished his last bites of inedible nourishment.

"Bobby says he's got nothing but he'll call when something comes up." Sam pocketed his cell phone.

"Awesome, we've got a mini vacation. First we need to stock up on cash and we also need some supplies for the trunk."

"Yeah, okay. Umm I could hustle pool and you can drop by some stores and we'll meet at say, at that motel over there." Sam said while pointing at a clearly vacant and run down motel.

"You're going to spend an entire day at a bar playing pool?" Dean asked in disbelief, "Dude you're not a machine."

"I just need some time to think about stuff, I guess." Sam said looking down at his fingers.

"Don't spend the entire day at the bar. I'll rent a movie and get Chinese. Do they have Chinese here?" Dean poked his head out of the window.  
A small, "okay" came from Sam.

Dean's day went according to plan. He got Chinese food and a movie which was probably terrible. He also got all the hunting supplies they needed. Sam walked through the door with a handful of cash.

"Oh I love you" Dean said as he took the money from Sam and fanned himself with it.

"I'll be right back" Sam said as he headed for the toilet.

Dean put the film in the player and sat on the edge of one of the two beds. Sam returned and handed Dean one of the take-out boxes. He sat down beside his older brother. The movie was indeed terrible but the supporting actress was hot and that was the driving force that made them continue to watch it.

"Wouldn't be nice to be a movie star?" Dean asked, " I mean if you're a hot shot actor, you'd get to make out with many lovely ladies."

"I guess." Sam said quietly.

"Okay! I've had it! What the hell is up with you?" Dean exclaimed.

"What? Nothing's wrong." Sam said.

"Bullshit. You've been acting like a kicked puppy nearly all day."

"I said nothing's wrong." Sam said sternly.

"Did something happen at the bar? Is it something to do with a case?" Dean paused, "...was it because I kissed you?"

Sam's face flushed pink, "No!"

"That's it isn't it?" Dean smirked, "I kissed you and you liiiked it."

"Shut up will you." Sam looked furious.

"Alright, alright. Sorry, it was a joke and I won't do it again."  
Sam's fury turned into a blank stare.

"Unless of course, you want me to do it again." Dean's tone was sultry and deep. Sam looked right at Dean with a pleading look. Dean placed one hand on Sam's thigh. Sam didn't make any moves away or to brush Dean off. Dean leaned in close and ghosted his lips over Sam's. Dean placed a soft and light kiss on the corner of Sam's lips."That's for you being silent all day." Dean kissed the other corner of Sam's mouth, "that's for keeping your problems to yourself." Dean kissed Sam right on his lips, "that's hoping for in the future, you don't do that ever again."

Sam grabbed Dean's face and smashed his lips onto him. It was rough, fast and hot."What was that for?" Dean asked covering his swollen lips.  
"That was for being the biggest cock-tease in the world."

"Darling please, you only needed to ask." Dean said as he tackled Sam onto the bed.

* * *

I hope that was okay. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

-RannaLi


End file.
